1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input and output apparatus of a touch screen terminal including but not limited to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for implementing ways to interact with a touch screen terminal to make it easier for a user to manipulate a device with a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, and personal complex terminals have become necessities of modern society due to research and development of the electronic communication industry. In a short time such portable terminals have developed from mere voice communication devices into important means of information transmission of all types.
Conventionally, a touch screen format has been used in the construction of a portable terminal under a Graphic User Interface (GUI) to increase the convenience for a user who desires to input data, instructions, etc. Moreover, if the user touches text or image information which has previously displayed on the touch screen with his or her finger, the portable terminal ascertains what an item has been selected by the user according to a position of the touched screen and processes a command corresponding to the ascertained information.
Over the last two decades, the Internet has come into wide use for a multitude of applications. The portable terminal has provided various services based on a communication network to complement, and sometimes as part of the Internet. The touch screen provides convenience for using the services. However, the touch screen still provides inconvenience to some users who have difficulty in actually contacting the touch screen so that the portable terminal recognizes the object of the user's touch. For example, when the user holds the portable terminal with his or her one hand and must touch the screen of the touch screen using a thumb of the hand, it is difficult for him or her to touch a distant part on the touch screen.